Only You
by x-LaissezLesBonTempsRouler-x
Summary: Set a few days after the events of the episode Fury, Stiles decides to visit Lydia only to find out his wildest dream just came true. Lydia has loved Stiles since the beginning only her uncertainty is holding her back, but it was always him she wants. Only him.


Stiles -

Nobody knows Lydia as I do. They all see a hot and dumb redhead that dresses like a slut and acts like a bitch. I see her as an insecure but beautiful and smart teenage girl who just doesn't know what she wants. She is truly a little evil at heart but a sweet girl nonetheless. I want to figure out why she has those two sides of her. Is she trying to protect herself and feels being a bitch is the only way?

* * *

Lydia -

As I'm walking down the stairs to the living room to get my favourite movie, I hear a knock at the door. Mom scurries from wherever she was and answers.

"Hi! You must be Stiles! Lydia talks about you all the time!" she says.

"Mom, what are you doing?" I yell running over.

"Oh Lydia, you have a visitor!" she exclaims backing away from the door.

"I see that," I sneer. I do not talk about him _all _the time!

"Hey Lydia uh... can we...can we talk?" Stiles say scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"Whatever," I sigh turning and walking back up the stairs. Obviously, my movie is going to have to wait.

When I reach my room, I step aside and hold the door open for Stiles. He steps in and faces me.

"What do you want?" I ask losing my patience. The longer he's here the longer I have to wait to watch my movie. Though does look very sexy tonight, this is the same fantasy I've played repeatedly in my head since I've fallen for his charming brown eyes. He and I are alone with a bed a mere two feet away. All he needs to do is lean in and kiss me with those perfect lips.

"Uh... nice... uh outfit..." He trails off staring at my cleavage. Of course he is. It is nice though, at least I inherited something nice from Mom, her amazing breasts.

"Get to the point Stiles," I sigh closing the door and strutting over to my bed. Maybe he'll get the hint. Would he like it if I flashed him?

"I... I just wanted... to say Hi...so Bye!" he says turning around and heads for the door.

"Wait!" I say. Shocked by my words I sigh, "Stay? Want to watch a movie?"

"Uh sure, sure!" he exclaims shocked himself.

"Stay here I'll go get it," I say getting up. I don't want him to leave yet; my dreams have yet to come true, I want his lips on mine or maybe even more before he leaves. I've been waiting for him since seventh grade, though I've been too afraid of rejection. He's the only boy I've ever been afraid will reject me, my first love.

"Want me to stay here?" he asks pointing to the floor. Uh... weird.

"No, I want you to stand on my bed with no shirt on," I sneer rolling my eyes.

"Oh... okay!" he says with a smile. He starts taking his jacket off and walks over to the bed.

"Stiles!" I say. How stupid can he be? However, he'll be shirtless... I lick my lips in anticipation.

"What?" he asks turning around trying to get his arm out of the sleeve.

"Nothing," I sigh then leave. This will be hilarious. That boy...

Grabbing the movie, I quickly head back to my room and when I open the door Stiles is standing on my bed with no shoes or shirt on. He actually did it! "What movie is it?" he asks.

"The Notebook," I state. He doesn't move until I shoo him off.

"Oh... cool cool. Want to cuddle?" he asks.

"Come here, I want you to hold me Stiles," I say looking up at him through my thick lashes. This is it; it's finally going to happen.

"Me? You want _me _to hold _you_?" he asks rushing over, but trips.

"Yes, Stiles, I want you to hold me," I sigh. He's a little slow but I love it. It makes him unique... him mine.

"Okay," he says faintly wrapping me in his strong arms, after getting up and dusting himself off. I press my head to his chest and wrap my arms around his waist just as the movie starts.

* * *

Stiles -

I'm actually holding Lydia. She asked me to hold her. I came over not expecting anything like this and now she wants to cuddle. Maybe I'll even get a kiss in. Why the change of heart? May she actually like me in a romantic manner? I just can't take my eyes off her. She's such a beautiful young woman, with her amazing body, perfect face, and soft long hair. Her bottom lip pokes out more and more as the movie goes on. Her eyebrows come closer and closer. I brush my thumb across her forehead smoothing out the wrinkle of distress. Her beautiful green eyes fill with tears a few times but she rapidly blinks them away. I so wish to kiss those full rose red lips of hers. The way she occasionally bites her bottom lip makes it so hard to resist the temptation.

By the end of the movie, which I didn't even watch because I was staring down at Lydia the whole time, Lydia is crying lightly. I reach down and brush a tear from her cheek and she looks up at me.

"Kiss me Stiles," she whispers.

* * *

Lydia -

"Kiss me Stiles," I whisper. Stiles are the only boy that would sit through this movie and not have one complaint. I finally built up the courage... I'm so scared he'll say no and leave.

He leans down and presses his soft and warm lips to mine without a moment's hesitation. I break the kiss and turn around pushing him back on the bed lightly. He falls back as I straddle him.

"You sure about this?" he asks looking nervous yet turned-on.

"Of course, no one but you," I sigh leaning down and kissing him.

"You mean you've never... with Jackson?" he asks.

Why must he bring up Jackson at a time like this? I want Stiles badly. Stiles is the one I've been waiting for. Why didn't I realise this before? Stiles is the one I want to take my virginity. "I want you to take my virginity," I whisper.

"Are you sure?" he asks.

"You're it Stiles, I want you and only you. I want you to make me yours right now!" I whisper-yell into his ear.

"Yes ma'am!" he says flipping us over.

* * *

Everything about Stiles was amazing. He was gentle and never went too fast. He made it perfect, to the point where I was crying tears of joy by the end.

We lay naked, and sweaty next to each other. "That was amazing," he breaths.

I nod in agreement, a smile on my face. "Thanks Stiles," I respond, "I'm glad it was with you, only you." I'm crying lightly, tears of joy. I can't imagine it gets better than that.

He nods and I snuggle into him. He holds me tight as I cry into him. "I love you," he whispers when my crying dies down and I lay silently. He must think I'm asleep.

"I love you Stiles, it was always only you," I say opening my eyes to stare into his large brown ones.

"Only me..." he whispers, mostly to himself.

"Only you, always you, since the day we met," I go on.

I remember the day crystal clear. A young Stiles smiling at me from across the elementary classroom. He had his two front teeth missing, but he went on giving me the widest grin possible. I remember ducking my head and looking up at him through my lashes. He stared at me the entire class period.

At recess, he met me by the door and asked to escort me to the playground. I mostly ignored him then, thinking of myself, yes at like eight years old.

The only reason that I had even talked to him was because our best friends talked. However, throughout the years, I began to like Stiles more and more. Even when I was with other boys when we got older, I found myself thinking of him when I kissed those boys.

I never realised I was saving myself for him until Jackson wanted to have sex with me, and I had refused him. The only thing I allowed myself to do was kiss.

I never went after Stiles, even though I knew he liked me. I was still scared, of what I'm not sure.

Then with all the stuff with Scott and Allison, I wasn't sure a relationship with him would be the best thing. Certainly after the Peter situation and Jackson being that weird creature. With Allison's mom dead, I'd been forced to be alone for the past week.

"I saved myself for you also," Stiles says, then leans down and kisses me. Slow, sensually. My stomach knots up and sparks shoot from my core. His warm tongue slowly trails across my bottom lip before gently inserting it in my mouth and brushing it against my own tongue. My eyes start to tear up as he tongue explores my mouth, once over, twice, until he knows my mouth better than I do.

"You've never had a girlfriend?" I ask pulling away, both of us panting. His warm hands are on my naked body, as my arms are around his thick waist. My small feminine hands pressed into his back, fingers curled in as tight as I can manage.

"No, you're my first kiss," he says. I frown. I've kissed other boys, sometimes men, and he's even saved that for me. I've only saved my virginity; he's saved everything. His first date, his first girlfriend, his first kiss... He should've been my date, my first boyfriend, my first kiss...

I can imagine him as my first husband, the father of my children, us moving in with one another. Us together in some apartment some place, some place facing the big world together; Maybe in New York, California, Texas, Maine, or Nevada. Maybe even a different country, like Russia, England, Australia, or France.

I can imagine me on our wedding day. Walking down the aisle in a beautiful white dress, Stiles standing at the end of the aisle, waiting for me to be escorted to him by my dad. All eyes on me as my train follows behind me. Looking into his eyes as we recite our vows, promising to be together forever, to always love just each other. Saying I do, and sealing it with a kiss. A kiss that means everything.

Falling pregnant soon after getting married and giving birth to the most beautiful little girl or boy, that ever exists. Giving Stiles a son, or giving him his little princess.

I can imagine us moving out of our parent's house and into our own together. Having a house that is ours. Taking on the world together.

I love all these images and hope that one day they can come true. I know they'll come true. Stiles will get down on one knee and propose one day. We will be together forever.

We'll watch our children graduate and get married. Watch them have grandchildren, and get older.

One day I will sit alone on our porch as an old woman missing my deceased husband, having died of old age. Alternatively, him on our porch as an old man, missing me.

However, these images are only for him. No other man can fulfil these dreams, not Jackson, not any other boy that may come knocking.

"Only you, only you," I whisper, then drift off into a sleep, filled with dreams of our future together.

* * *

**AN: Again this is set after the events of Fury, I just came back an edited it so if there's still mistakes I suck. And don't forget to check out my super angst-y Lydia/Stiles story Nothing its way too sad for my liking but it's what my fingers decided to type so I went with it. **


End file.
